Intoxicated
by Kiyoyuki231
Summary: England, being the drunkard he is, had drunk himself silly. This time he just so happened to have a few guests over. This is a yaoi lemon, so if you're undomfortable with this sort of thing I suggest you avoid it. America x England x France.


**A/N: Alright, this is the first lemon I've ever written, so please excuse how bad it is. Originally this was going to be just a fanfiction for my friends, but one suggested that I post it, and here we are. This may end up being a collection of lemons if I get some feedback, so if you do like it then please review. I'd also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, although my friends read these they don't exactly correct anything. Thanks for ready, hope you enjoy.**

England groaned and leaned back into his couch when he heard the sound of yet _another_ glass being broken. It must have been at least five by now. He looked into his half empty glass of liquor with distaste, if he was going to make it through the night with those two he was going to need a lot more. Using the couch arm as a counter-balance, he lifted himself up and walked to his kitchen. Inside there were two blondes, one manning the stove while the other attempted to sweep the broken glass off the floor. England stumbled over to the counter and filled his glass, slamming the bottle back onto the counter. The voices around him were slightly muffled, he must have drunken more than he thought. Not that it really bothered him, he leaned into the cold counter and downed the glass, relishing the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He dropped the now empty glass onto the granite counter, somehow managing to stay intact. England tried to pour himself more of the alcohol, only to stumble backwards onto the wall. He laughed quietly to himself as the room became blurry.

"Angleterre, don't you think you've had enough?" an annoyingly familiar Frenchman asked.

"Shuddit ya damn frog, I'll tell 'ya when I've had enou'gh" England slurred out as he tried to stand up again, leaning against the wall.

A tall figure approached him, much taller than the one at the stove. He crouched down to England, allowing him to be seen more clearly. His blue eyes flared in annoyance behind his glasses, England always got like this when he was drunk. He sighed and easily draped England's body over his shoulder, with surprisingly little resistance coming from the drunkard. The teen turned to face France, who was putting away the pan he was using.

"I'm gonna put Iggy to bed, be right back" America stated as he walked to the stairs.

The Frenchman smirked, which could only mean trouble.

"I didn't know you wanted to bed little Angleterre, you better save room for me~" He laughed.

America chose to ignore the man, for lack of a better response. He walked up the stairs to England's large bedroom, then nonchalantly dropped to intoxicated man onto the sheets. Just as America was about to turn and leave he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. Dazed green orbs stared at him, right before the owner of said eyes tackled him into the bed. He sat on America's lap, snickering at the surprised face of the younger.

"Dude?! The fu-mph!"

England sloppily crashed his lips into his, tasting and reeking of liquor. America simply laid there, unsure of what to do. What was one supposed to do when your former care taker has just unceremoniously thrown their lips onto yours. England sat himself on the younger's lap, grinding his hips down while desperately trying to free the young blonde of his clothing. England eventually released his lip lock, disappointed of the lack of response. Of course, his delirious mind didn't stay focused for long, he began to slightly sway and quietly laugh to himself as he pulled America's loose t-shirt off, throwing it to some corner of the room. America flinched when a cold hand ran down his toned chest, admiring the definition. England leaned on America, his chin resting on America's right shoulder. He felt England's warm breath ghosting on the surface of his ear.

"You use'd to be soo cute when you were little, when did you get so hot?" England slurred before sinking his teeth into America's shoulder.

After this, America felt as though the thin string of control had just snapped. He grabbed England and forcibly shoved him into the bed below him. America put his arms on both sides of England's head, perched above him. England still had the stupid smile on his face, his cheeks maintained a faint flush. America felt his own cheeks warm, as well as a very particular spot between his legs. Said spot was very keen on the idea of bedding the drunk Englishman, but his mind was openly denying it. England wrapped his arms around America's neck, breathing nonsense before locking lips. This time, America gave in, moving his lips with the drunkard. England nibbled and licked on America's bottom lip, begging to continue further. America allowed it, initiating a dance of dominance. America, not being one to lose, quickly took the lead. He felt the sting of alcohol touch his tongue, only exciting him more. England moaned into the kiss, running his fingers through America's dirty blonde hair. England's white dress-shirt was roughly ripped off, sent off to join the dirty blonde's forgotten shirt. Rough, calloused hands ran across the newly exposed skin, sending shivers down the owner's spine. America pulled away from the kiss, a faint trail of saliva glistened between them. Hickeys adorned England's pale neck, making more lustful sounds fill the room. America flicked one of the sensitive pick buds, making the elder's back arch off the bed.

"Honestly Amerique, I told you to save room for me~" A smug voice said.

The top stopped suddenly, making the bottom whimper in disappointment. The Frenchman smirked as he joined the two on the bed. He pulled England toward him, only to receive a cold glare from the American. He chuckled as he cupped his hand around the Englishman's bulging crotch, a loud moan filled the room. France looked up at the fuming American.

"Now, now, we can share~" He said

"I was here first" America grumbled.

"Then you can go in first, I'm not picky" France shrugged.

England began to writhe, not fond of waiting. He groaned out his frustration, moving his hips, desperately seeking contact. America trailed his finger along the straining fabric, teasing the Brit. This didn't last long, America wasn't rather fond of waiting either. Belts, pants, boxers, any remaining clothing was quickly discarded in favor of skin contact. England gasped for air when he felt something warm and wet trail up the underside of his member. The tongue twirled around his swollen head, before lips wrapped around, suckling on the tip. The tongue then moved across his slit, making his back arch and toes curl. England's mouth was wide open as to release his desperate cries of pleasure. His eyes nearly rolled back when two mouths wrapped around his swollen member and stiff nipples. His hands clenched the covers, the sensation was almost too much. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten with his imminent release, only for the mouth to release his now twitching dick. He whimpered at being denied his peak.

England heard a loud crack of a cap opening, then a cold wet liquid was applied to his entrance, making him squeak. He could have sworn he heard laughter, but in his hazed stated he couldn't care less. He gasped when a finger suddenly entered him, rubbing against his inner walls. England bucked down onto the finger, wanting more, more. There were two fingers now, the faint burning sensation was not something that could be ignored. They thrust hard and fast, subsequently hitting a swollen sensitive spot within England's most private of places. England nearly screamed as the fingers jabbed at his prostate, precome pooled on his stomach, the pleasure becoming unbearable. The fingers then left him with a feeling of emptiness. He felt something much larger press against him. England almost drooled with anticipation of what was to come. America's member prodded, never actually entering. England let out weak whimpers, causing a smirk to form.

"Beg for it, Iggy~" He called playfully.

England's mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak. He felt France's tongue move along his hickey marked neck. Between moans and gasped England tried pitifully to beg. He was really out of it, wasn't he?

"P-pleeeasee" England moaned.

England was flipped over on his hands and knees, his face in front of France's dick. Without thinking, he wrapped his mouth around the stiff member. France groaned loudly as vibrations from England's scream enhanced the sensation. Rough hands grabbed his hips and began pounding into England, hitting his prostate with every well aimed thrust. France gripped England's head as he sucked, relishing in the pleasure.

England let out a final cry before his vision blurred into white as he released onto the covers. The vibrations became all too much for France, as he released into England's willing mouth. America continued to pound the Brit into the sheets, his breathy grunts joining the sound of their hips smacking together. Soon later the young blond reached his peak, filling the Englishman with his warm seed. The drunkard collapsed almost immediately, out like a light. The other two joined England, giving in to their tired bodies.

That morning England groaned as he awoke with a pounding headache. He definitely should not have drunken that much. Strangely enough, his hips and throat were also sore. He moved his legs to get up, only for them to feel oddly sticky. He jolted awake, almost immediately regretting it when his head gave a dull throb. Next to him he saw two other men, both sleeping soundly. He began to connect the dots, hangover, sore hips, sticky. Rage soon filled him as last night came crashing back. He lifted one of his many pillows and began to viciously slam the pillow on his fellow bedmates. They awoke in confusion, only to be replaced with fear. They fled the room, England was unable to pursue them. Although it was almost guaranteed that next time they saw him the Brit would give them hell.

**A/N: Aaaaaand that's the end, I remember having to stop while writing this because I was so embarrassed XD. In any case, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. Please review and give some constructive criticism if you can, I could use some pointers. Thanks again.**


End file.
